


Vinyasa

by FortitudeSakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smut, YogaInstructor!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortitudeSakura/pseuds/FortitudeSakura
Summary: Sakura signs up for yoga classes for the purposes of stress relief and finds it in the form of her yoga instructor.





	Vinyasa

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little doodle on tumblr by thelittlechook that inspired this piece. Please go follow her - she does a lot of delicious sasusaku doodles!

She had walked past this yoga studio every day on the way to work. She told herself that she’d go sign up for some classes but every day it would end with ‘ _yeah, I’ll get to it tomorrow’._

Well it’s tomorrow  _now_.

The receptionist makes her fill out a form and tells her she can book classes through their app. In fact, she advises to book through the app since the classes fill up quickly. 

This particular studio is very popular. She just put it down to the minimalist zen trend that everyone was into. It could also be because it was situated in a formerly rough part of town that was undergoing gentrification - cafes that served coffee made by hipsters that looked like lumberjacks, hippie looking boutiques that were surprisingly expensive and organic health food stores that made you bring your own bags and containers. People who were into that were also apparently into yoga. 

She manages to book two classes for the week - remembering Tenten’s advice to take some Hatha classes first. Both of them are with Sasuke Uchiha. A male instructor. 

Strange that. Not very many men choose to become yoga instructors. 

_Probably gay._ She concludes, given that most if not all the straight men she has encountered would probably rather be set on fire than do yoga.

* * *

 

When she arrives at the studio for class, her face goes red at the realisation that Sasuke Uchiha is very very attractive. 

(and she prays, prays, prays he’s not gay.)

He’s mid pose, his legs split in the air as he holds himself up with his only arm - a pose she later learns is called the One Handed Tree. The muscles of his bare back and arms tense. And Sakura wonders briefly how they’d feel under her fingers.

He rights himself as others start filling the studio, unfazed. She hurriedly chooses the mat in the back corner of the room and gulps down a few mouthfuls of water before the class begins.

During the class, if she isn’t face down and looking at the floor, she’s looking at him out of the corner of her eye as he paces around, correcting postures. He adjusts her pose while she’s in Downward Dog, gently guiding her hips upward. 

While she had originally signed up for classes with the intention of relaxation, she spends most of the class thinking what else her yoga instructor can do to her while in Downward Dog. As a result, she leaves the studio feeling frustrated and the only sense of relaxation she feels is when she’s in her bed later that night with the company of her hand.

She now finds out why the receptionist recommended that she sign up for classes using the app. It appears she isn’t the only one with a crush on the one armed instructor. His classes are the only ones consistently booked out, and booked out the day they’re posted. As a result, she isn’t able to take his classes so she settles with a few classes with other instructors.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, he approaches her after one of his classes that she was able to book for. 

“You haven’t improved. ”

_Ouch_.

“You’ve been taking Might Guy and Rock Lee’s classes.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, yours tend to be filled up by the time I try to book.” 

Sometimes, the only classes left are with Rock Lee and Might Guy, who are excellent instructors albeit overly enthusiastic, but Sakura always leaves their classes feeling exhausted due to the intensity of their flows. Still, she figured it was better than not actually doing a class for the week.

“I give private classes too. When’s a good time for you?” he asks.

* * *

 

“You’re flexible.” he notes as she goes into Cobra. She likes this pose. It gives her a chance to stare at Sasuke’s wonderfully sculpted body - he’s in habit of not wearing a shirt when instructing. 

“Did a bit of gymnastics as a kid.” she says, transitioning into Downward Dog.

“Hold for five.”

* * *

 

It’s after their third private lesson that she asks him if he wants to get something to eat.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” she adds quickly.

“Sounds good.” 

“Having dinner or not having dinner?”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re annoying, you know that? I know a place down the street.”  

* * *

 

At dinner is when she decides to ask about his arm - or the absence of it. He reveals that it was from a motorcycle accident. Her next question of how he came to be a yoga instructor seems to strike a nerve. He pauses.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want. I was just curious.” she says, hurriedly shoving a spoonful of her poke bowl into her mouth.

He takes a measured breath. “After the accident, I wasn’t in a good place. I thought my life was over. Painkillers are ridiculously easy to get your hands on, you know.” 

His dark eyes seemed distant as he recalled his past. 

“Yoga helped me get clean. My brother’s wife, Izumi owns the studio and she helped me get the qualifications to teach.” 

* * *

 

Eventually they move on to harder poses, ones that really test how limber she is. It’s now she discovers that she’s lost her splits. 

“So much for those gymnastics.” he smirks at her as she attempts a standing split.

She’s holding onto her ankle, gritting her teeth. She sees him walk over to stand behind her and feels his hand wrap around the ankle that’s airborne. Very gently he pushes and she feels the stretch in her inner thighs and hips. She swears his fingers wander down towards her calf - just a fraction lower than needed and for a fraction longer than needed, before letting her leg down gently.

He clears his throat as she stands up and shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. 

They don’t speak much at dinner and if she’s not mistaken, something changes in the way he looks at her and it  _sets her on fire_.

* * *

 

He suggests that they do partner poses the next lesson. 

It starts off innocently enough, doing basic poses back to back and Sakura becomes that much more aware of him. His breathing, his movement mirroring hers and slowly his fingers interlace hers even though the flow doesn’t require it.

There’s a particular pose he wants to try that he’s never done.

“Never did paired yoga.” he says quietly when she gives him a look of disbelief.

He lies on his back as she stands in front of him, his feet on her hips. 

“Comfortable?” 

She nods.

“Lean forward slightly and inhale.”

It’s a trust exercise of sorts and while Sakura does trust Sasuke, she doesn’t trust herself. As she leans forward, his legs support her.

“Exhale.” he says as he gently pushes her back up to standing. “Two more.”

They repeat the motion twice more. 

“Inhale, lean in and hold my hand.”

The slow breathing does nothing to help her nerves. She feels her heart pounding in her stomach and in anxious that Sasuke can feel in through his feet. Her hand finds his.

“I’m going to lift you into Bird pose. Keep your core engaged. Ready?”

“Yeah.” she whispers.

He scoops her up with his heels and slowly straightens out his legs. 

“Good. Are you okay?” 

She looks down at him, his eyes are somewhat concerned but he remains still and calm. 

“Into Locust pose.” he instructs and she pulls her arms away and into the pose. She can feel her chest opening up as she breathes deeply.

“Hold for five breaths.” 

She’s acutely aware that he’s watching her as she keeps her gaze forward. It’s then she also realises he has a very clear view of her chest and her mind starts to wonder as to whether or not Sasuke Uchiha is gay. 

Well, he hadn’t tried anything with her - either he’s not interested in women in general, or interested in women but not in her specifically. Or he’s a gentleman who doesn’t engage in  _those_  activities with his students.

“I’m going to let you down now. Hold my hand.” he says gently, pulling her out of her thoughts.

He lowers her down to her feet again slowly and she helps him up after. 

“That was amazing.” she says, truthfully. “I like doing paired yoga with you.”

She feels blush colour her cheeks and she looks down, not wanting to see his rejection.

But he doesn’t. 

“You need to work on your splits.” he says, smirking.

_He’s always smirking._

* * *

 

They explore more of these paired yoga poses and acro yoga in subsequent lessons. They’re slightly limited by Sasuke’s arm but they make it work.

Today though, he helps her with her splits. The splits that he’s always commented on.

She’s leaning against him, her leg in the air as far as she can go (almost full splits!). Sasuke stands behind her, his arm supporting her leg. 

He’s so close she can smell his cologne - a woody citrus. 

“Better.” he murmurs, his breath tickling her ear. 

She feels the heat of his face against hers and eventually feels his cheek rest against hers. 

“I don’t normally do this.” he confesses and there’s an honesty in his voice that makes her believe him.

It’s all she needs to hear. 

She turns her face towards him and presses her lips gently on his. He seems to take this as permission because he responds more assertively, his lips fighting for dominance and his once gentle grip on her ankle becomes firm. He presses his front into her back and she feels the unmistakable, incriminating hardness against her lower back. 

The fact that he’s responding with so much more than she expects, tells her that he’s been thinking about doing this and she’s so giddy and desperate that the only thing she knows to do is grind her backside into him. 

He lets go of her leg with an almost predatory growl. As soon as her leg touches the ground he spins her around and pulls her up against him. His lips descend on hers once more and it’s full of ferocious fire - not something she thought Sasuke was capable of. 

His hand finds her buttock and gives it a squeeze which makes her squeal in delight and throw her arms around his neck. He never stops kissing her. The kisses are so hard and so intense that she doesn’t notice him slowly backing her up until her back is up against the nearest wall.

The wandering hand then slips under her tank top, pushing it and the sports bra she’s wearing up, to expose her round breasts. 

“Beautiful.” he says as he takes a good look at her. Flushing with embarrassment, she doesn’t know if he really means it. They’re smaller than most and they’re-

“Oh!” 

He leans down and his lips find her nipple as his hand teases the other into a pebbled peak. He sucks and he licks in a way that can only be described as worship. He kisses and touches her everywhere and the feeling is so dizzying she can’t think properly. 

Sasuke lifts her leg again and rests it on his shoulder as he crouches.

As his hand pushes up against her thigh to keep her leg up, his face finds her navel. He presses firm kisses against her stomach, each one getting lower and lower. He reaches her crotch and she feels his lips against her pussy. If it weren’t for these damn yoga leggings in the way! 

She bucks her hips and looks down to see a devilish gleam in Sasuke’s eyes. He knows she’s impatient to feel more. His fingers find the elastic of both her leggings and panties and pulls down. He helps her step out of them and flings them over his shoulder without a second thought.

Sakura can’t help but feel embarrassed. She feels so exposed to him - does he prefer girls shaved or trimmed? 

“You’re perfect.” he says as he places yet another kiss against her. He lifts her leg up again. 

“Hold your leg up.” he all but demands. His usual instructions during class were just that - instructions. This was a demand. “Keep it there.”

His fingers stroke gently at her folds and smirks when he discovers she’s dripping for him already.

“Fuck you’re wet. Do you think of me?” 

“All the time.” she says and she sees the fire ignite in his eyes. It’s a completely different Sasuke that she’s dealing with now.

Without breaking eye contact, he plunges two fingers into her and a pleasured gasp escapes her lips. He kisses her thigh and wastes no time pushing his lips onto her clit, earning him even louder moans. He suckles hard and curls his fingers in just the right way to hit that sensitive spot on the front wall of her pussy. 

Sakura feels herself getting wetter as the coil winds up tight in her stomach.

“Yes, Sasuke. Please!” she cries, bucking her hips into his face. 

He takes this as his cue to add a third finger, stretching her a little more and finally the coil snaps and she feels like she’s been thrown of a cliff as her orgasm rushes through her. 

“I thought I told you to keep your leg up.” he says. 

His hand runs up the leg that she was supposed to be holding up as he stands up. He places her foot on his shoulder 

As he pins her to the wall with his hips, she feels the throbbing erection through his sweatpants and grinds, desperate for more.

“Fuck.” he hisses, “What are you doing to me?” 

She helps him push his sweat pants and briefs down enough to free his cock and has barely enough time to touch him before he swats her hand away between feverish kisses. Enough to feel just how girthy he was and that his three fingers was just a warm up to say the least. 

She feels him slide the head of his cock against her pussy. He nips at her neck, just enough to be a distraction when he finally pushes in.

“Ah! Oh god!” 

“Fuck that’s tight.” he growls against her neck. 

He’s almost too big and it felt like he was about to split her in half! 

He gives an experimental thrust and lustful moans escape the both of them and before long, the studio is filled with the sound of skin against skin and grunts and moans punctuating each thrust. With her leg up high, she isn’t able to control how deep he’s driving into her and it puts her mind in overdrive. 

Again, the coil in her stomach winds up as she’s showered with his kisses - her cheek, her neck, her leg and she can’t keep up with the barrage of sensations. His hips buck with wild abandon and all she can do is hold on for dear life. 

“Come for me. Come, Sakura. Fuck!” he swears loudly again. 

The coil snaps once again and she calls out his name, not giving a damn if anyone can hear her. Her second orgasm electrifies her and her thighs quiver uncontrollably, her insides twitching. He doesn’t stop. 

“I’m gonna come.”

“It’s okay. I’m on the pill.” she moans into his ear. 

His thrusts quickly become reckless as he searches for his own release and when he finds it, he groans into the crook of her neck as he gives one final thrust, filling her up with his seed.

They eventually find the floor - their sweaty, naked bodies bathing in the afternoon sun.

“Is this what you had in mind when you offered me private lessons?” she eventually asks once she catches her breath.

“Not exactly. But I was hoping.” he admits, “Was this what you had in mind when you first started yoga?”

“I was hoping that it would help me de-stress.” she says, laughing.

He snorts. “I’d say you’ve achieved your goal.”


End file.
